In a known apparatus and method for loading and orienting miniature components for additional processing, such as the application of solderable paste, a bulk quantity of the miniature components are placed in a vibratory bowl feeder. The feeder contains a series of gates, walls and apertures in order to create a single radial stream of components. The components are end-to-end and are in a single layer. The radial stream of components is transferred to a linear vibratory device that converts the radial stream into a linear stream of components, while maintaining the end-to-end orientation. From this device, the linear stream of components is directed to a rotating wheel having a plurality of component receiving slots in its periphery.
Due to the small size of the components, including the small differences between the width and height of the components, handling and insertion into the slots along the periphery are important. If the components are not properly oriented, subsequent processing steps can take place on inappropriate surfaces. Speed of loading is also important as higher processing speeds lower the unit price for each component. Balancing speed and accuracy is thus important.